Short Story About SasuHina
by Moku-Chan
Summary: OneShoot.. Setiap Chapter ceritanya berbeda-beda.. RnR Please...
1. Chapter 1

**Short Story About SasuHina**

DISCLAIMER :

Masashi Kishimoto

**Jaime Ryan Dee ** (for the original status)

**Setiap chapter memuat cerita yang berbeda-beda.**

Pairing : Absolutely Sasuke and Hinata

Di sebuah taman kota di kala sore hari banyak orang berada di taman kota untuk menikmati sore hari sebelum malam datang. Beberapa orang dari berbagai usia ada di taman itu. Begitu juga dengan sepasang kekasih disana. Sang laki-laki berambut hitam ke biru-biruan gelap, mempunyai mata hitam, berkulit putih bersih sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang bersama sang kekasih, Hyuuga Hinata.

Dunia tampak seperti milik mereka berdua, mereka asik berbincang-bincang membicarakan berbagai topik menarik hingga sang gadis bertanya kepada kekasihnya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau mencintaiku?" Sang gadis bertanya pada kekasihnya, Sasuke sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mempunyai alasan," Jawab Sasuke lembut. Kelihatannya Hinata tidak puas akan jawaban yang di berikan oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak, berikan aku alasan."

"Okey... aku mencintaimu karena kamu cantik, manis, baik hati dan menarik." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangan Hinata kearahnya dan mencium punggung tangan Hinata. Hinata yang diperlakukan romantis seperti itu oleh Sasuke langsung tersipu malu wajahnya sangat merah. Siapa yang tidak tersipu jika diperlakukan romantis seperti itu oleh Sasuke yang tampan.

Hinata juga puas dengan jawaban Sasuke. Dia tersenyum lebar, Hinata amat sangat mencintai Sasuke.

Hingga suatu hari Hinata jatuh sakit, ia menelepon Sasuke meminta Sasuke untuk menjenguknya di rumah. Mendapatkan telepon kalau sang pujaan hatinya sakit membuat Sasuke cemas setengah mati, ia langsung pergi menuju kediaman Hyuuga tanpa mengindahkan panggilan ibunya untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya ia di kediaman Hyuuga Sasuke di sambut oleh pelayan yang bekerja disana. Para pelayan tahu kalau Sasuke kekasih majikan mereka. Setelah mendapat ijin dari Neji untuk menjenguk Hinata di kamarnya, tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke bergegas masuk ke kamar Hinata di lantai dua.

Melihat keadaan sang kekasih seperti itu membuat Sasuke sedih. Hinata terlihat kurus, pucat dan lemah terbaring di ranjangnya. Sasuke menarik sebuah kursi yang berada di dekat meja belajar agar mendekat ke ranjang Hinata.

"Aku sakit Sasuke," Ucap Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Aku tahu."

"Apa kamu masih mencintaiku?" tanya Hinata lirih.

"Sekarang kamu tidak cantik dan menarik, punyakah aku alasan untuk mencintaimu?"

Hinata langsung menangis mendengar jawaban Sasuke tadi, jadi jika dia sudah tidak cantik dan menarik maka Sasuke tidak akan mencintainya dan meninggalkannya mencari gadis lain yang lebih cantik dan menarik dari dirinya?

Melihat Hinata yang menangis tersedu-sedu membuat hati Sasuke sakit, ia menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mengucapkan kalimat.

"Sekarang kamu mengerti kan Hime, Cinta tidak membutuhkan alasan. Aku mencintaimu dan tetap akan mencintaimu tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi padamu."

Hinata kembali menangis kali ini bukan menangis karena sedih, ia menangis terharu mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tadi. Hinata langsung menarik kepala Sasuke dan menyatukan bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Sepasang kekasih itu terlarut dalam ciuman, sebuah ciuman yang berdasarkan cinta.

Cinta sejati adalah Cinta yang tanpa alasan dan syarat. Tidak peduli apapun keadaan pasangan kita, kita akan tetap mencintai dia. Kemarin, hari ini, dan untuk masa depan.

The End

Author Note : Akhirnya bisa update ni cerita, udah baca kan judulnya. Aku akan terus meng-updated oneshoot 'short story about sasuhina' seperti ini. Silahkan anda kritik, saran bahkan flame juga gak papa buat karya-karya saya. Ide cerita ini aku dapat dari status teman aku yang ada di fb namanya seperti yang aku cantumin di atas sana, dia selalu bikin status seperti sebuah cerita bagus banget. Oke sampai jumpa di short story about berikutnya.

**...Mohon Direview...**


	2. Chapter 2

Short Story About SasuHina

DISCLAIMER :

Masashi Kishimoto

Ide cerita didapat dari sebuah gambar yang dikirim salah satu anggota group SasuHina Lover di Whatsapp.

Setiap chapter memuat cerita yang berbeda-beda.

Pairing : Absolutely Sasuke and Hinata

"A-a-aku tersesat," seorang gadis cilik berumur sekitar 5 tahun berambut indigo pendek sedang kebingungan mencari ayah dan ibunya di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang lewat.

"Kaasan... To-tousan.. Hi-hinata ter-tersesat..." Gadis cilik yang diketahui bernama Hinata menangis sesenggukan. Dia takut sendirian di festival musim panas malam ini, Hinata terpisah dari orang tuanya karena ia tertarik pada orang yang berjualan balon.

Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan menelusuri jalan untuk mencari orang tuanya. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri terus mencari kedua orang tuanya. Tanpa sengaja mata Hinata melihat paman penjual permen chitose yang sangat menarik hati bagi anak kecil seusia Hinata. Warna permen yang berwarna-warni membuat Hinata berjalan menuju kios penjual permen Chitose.

Paman penjual permen melihat seorang gadis kecil yang manis mendekati dagangannya, paman itu tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Hinata," Apa kau mau beli gadis kecil?."

Pipi Hinata merona malu saat ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara, sudah menjadi sifatnya yang sangat pemalu pada orang lain. Hinata mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapan paman penjual permen Chitose di depannya.

Laki-laki penjual permen mengerutkan alisnya melihat Hinata yang sendirian di festival. Kemana orang tua gadis kecil yang ada didepannya ini? Jangan-jangan gadis cilik ini tersesat di festival.

"Gadis kecil kamu tersesat ya?" tanya paman penjual pada Hinata, Hinata memandangi paman yang ada didepannya dengan mata lavendernya dan memasang wajah yang akan menangis. Jadi, laki-laki penjual permen itu paham kalau gadis cilik ini telah tersesat.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Hy-hyuuga Hi-hinata."

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini saja ya sampai orangtuamu menjemputmu," Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali mengagumi permen Chitose yang ada di hadapannya.

Disisi lain festival ada seorang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam bermodel pantat ayam berjalan sendirian di festival dan dia sedang menjilati permen Chitose yang berada di tangannya. Nampaknya bocak laki-laki itu juga tersesat di festival tapi ia tidak menyadari kalau ia telah tersesat karena dia terlalu asik dengan permennya.

"Eh? Tousan, Kaasan dan Niisan kemana ya?" Bocak laki-laki itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keluarganya.

"Yah, Sasuke tersesat ini." Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek, dia melanjutkan perjalanannya menelusuri festival. Dia berjalan ke kios penjual permen Chitose, dan tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok gadis kecil manis memakai kimono berwarna ungu sedang menatap permen Chitose tanpa menyadari keberadaan Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya.

Hinata yang merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari permen yang ia lihat ke arah kiri. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, Onyx bertemu lavender.

DEG

Debaran jantung yang berdebar-debar telah aktif di dalam tubuh mereka. Hinata yang malu berpandangan dengan seorang laki-laki dalam jangkau waktu yang lama segera memalingkan mukanya dari Sasuke kembali mengagumi keindahan permen Chitose dengan keadaan pipi merah padam.

Sasuke masih asik menatap Hinata dari samping, permen Chitose juga masih ia kulum. Sasuke melepaskan permen dari mulutnya dan tersenyum pada Hinata," Kau manis." Sasuke juga menyerahkan permen yang ia genggam ke Hinata.

Hinata tersentak kaget melihat permen yang berada di depannya. Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya di depan dada menandakan kalau ia gugup. "Orang-orang selalu bilang kalau mataku mengerikan."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya atas perkataan gadis yang berada di sampingnya, "kau manis, aku suka." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan menaruh permen yang ia genggam ke tangan Hinata. "Ini untukmu."

Hinata langsung mengulum permen Chitose yang Sasuke berikan padanya(ciuman tidak langsung). Gadis cilik itu tersenyum manis pada Sasuke, senyuman manis Hinata membuat pipi Sasuke merona malu.

"Karena kau manis, kau harus jadi 'istriku' di masa depan." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata menjauhi kios permen Chitose yang ia datangi. Perkataan Sasuke membuat paman penjual permen di kios menjadi cengo, anak kecil jaman sekarang kalau suka langsung dilamar.

"I-istri itu a-apa?"

"Pokoknya kau harus jadi Istriku di masa depan." Sasuke cemberut pada Hinata karena Hinata menanyakan arti istri padanya yang juga tidak Sasuke ketahuin arti sebenarnya dari Istri. Hinata yang tidak ingin Sasuke marah kepadanya hanya mengangguk.

"Ha'i."

"Namamu siapa? Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hyu-hyuuga Hi-hinata."

Belum sempat Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Hinata ada suara yang memanggil nama mereka berdua.

"Hinata!"

"Sasuke!"

Suara yang memanggil mereka berdua berlari mendekati kedua anak kecil itu. Tampak raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran menghiasi wajah mereka yang menghampiri kedua bocah cilik yang bergandengan tangan.

"Kami khawatir padamu Hinata." Wanita yang di ketahui adalah ibu Hinata memeluk tubuh Hinata erat.

"Kau kemana saja Sasuke bikin khawatir saja," Sasuke menolehkan pandangannya dari Hinata pada ibunya di belakang.

"Tidak kemana-mana bu."

Setelah puas memeluk putrinya, ibu Hinata tersenyum pada Sasuke," terima kasih mau menjaga Hinata ya." Sasuke membalas senyuman pada wanita didepannya.

"Ne, Hinata jangan lupa janjimu yang 'harus' menjadi istriku ya."

"I-iya Sa-sasuke-kun."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat semua orang dewasa yang berada di sana cengo, dan juga membuat Hiashi menatap tajam Sasuke yang berani "melamar" putrinya secara langsung. Meskipun terlihat sepeleh dengan janji di masih kecil, tapi kalau menyangkut putrinya maka Hiashi akan menanggapinya secara serius.

'Cih, bocah ingusan ini berani melamar putriku?' Batin Hiashi yang sikap daughter complex muncul.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di masa depan ya, Hime," Sasuke maju ke depan Hinata dan mencium bibir Hinata.

CUP

Kesabaran Hiashi di ambang batas melihat kelakuan bocah 'ayam' ini pada putrinya, seenaknya mencium bibir mungil Hinata. Ayumi dan Mikoto tersenyum misterius melihat kelakuan bocah-bocah cilik tersebut.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Hinata,"Jaa nee Hime.."

"Jaa nee Sasuke."

Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Hinata, sedangkan keluarganya masih diam di tempat. "ayo pulang kaasan," Sasuke mengembalikkan kesadaran Mikoto yang melamunkan hal-hal yang biasa di lamunkan para ibu saat anak mereka tumbuh dewasa.

Keluarga Uchiha berpamitan pada keluarga Hyuuga. Tanpa Sasuke sadari ada sepasang mata lavender yang sama dengan Hinata memandangi Sasuke dengan sangat, sangat tajam. Sudah tahu kan siapa dia? Hyuuga Hiashi. Tak lama kemudian seringai aneh muncul di wajahnya,'Kalau kau ingin menjadi menantuku, siap-siaplah menerima "siksaan" dariku karena kau berani mencium putriku yang masih berumur 5 tahun,' Batin Hiashi yang telah mempersiapkan susunan siksaan untuk Sasuke dimasa depan ketika Sasuke ingin meminang putrinya.

OWARI

A/N : Satu cerita telah aku updated, menjelang kehiatusanku... gomen reader saya akan hiatus selama setahun, tapi tenang satu persatu ceritaku akan saya updated sebelum saya hiatus. Hutang harus di bayar T_T. Oke silahkan tinggalkan jejak-jejak review pada cerita ini..

**...Mohon Di Review...**


End file.
